


Something We've Waited For

by MickkiBoo



Category: Emblem 3, Emblem Three
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickkiBoo/pseuds/MickkiBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Keaton should pay more attention to who is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something We've Waited For

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago Toryn and I created the incest that is Weaton Stromberg, and we wrote things about it, I hope you like it, not my best work.

Keaton opened his his laptop and stared at his screen intensely, looking through his mentions. The same as always popped up, saying how their performance was great, or asking him to follow them, occasional hate. It didn’t faze Keaton as he scrolled through his mentions effortlessly. As he scrolled through he came across a video clip, his curiosity took the best of him as he clicked the link.

A new window popped up on the screen with just a play button. As Keaton’s wonder took over he clicked the play button, revealing the ever so interesting video. As he stared at the screen with fierce eyes, he heard moans. As the vision came clear to him, he noticed it was two men, well, for lack of a better word, fucking. He heard moans and groans as he felt his arousal at it’s peak. He watched the men fucking meanwhile his pants grew tighter and tighter. For an unknown reason, he was gaining an erection. He was entranced in the men colliding with each other he never heard Wesley come back from the skating spark and enter the kitchen below him. Keaton’s trousers became uncomfortably tight as the man rammed the other, as a natural reaction Keaton removed his pants, letting his erection have a bit more room as it was tightly closed in. He knew he would have to release himself sooner or later, so without another thought, he pushed his hand into his boxers. He gripped his hard on tightly and sighed, letting go and pulling his boxers past his ankles and tossing this somewhere irrelevant on the floor. His hands reached to his erection once again, in attempt to release himself, tired of feeling unsatisfied. He gripped his cock harshly as he sloppily began to pump himself, not trying to suppress his moans as he believed he was alone in the house.

—

In the kitchen below Keaton, Wesley just sat on a counter staring at a wall, bored out of his mind. As he twiddled his thumbs he heard loud moaning up stairs, since Keaton was the only other one in the house, he assumed it was him. Wesley jumped off the counter and his bare feet hit the floor, making him wince slightly. Wesley wanted to know what could be happening upstairs so he slowly went up the stairs, attempting to be as quiet as possible. He reached the top and saw Keaton’s door opened slightly. Wesley peaked inside his door and saw Keaton there, moaning and groaning as he pumped himself, to what he assumed was gay porn. As he watched Keaton get himself off he felt a familiar heat arise in his stomach. Which he wish he didn’t feel automatically, sure his sixteen year old brother was attractive, but he never thought he would get turned on from him jerking off. He stared in amazement and amusement as Keaton’s delicate hands were moving up and down his hard on expertly. As he heard his moans get louder and more consistent he could not help but let out a loud groan, noticing how loud he was he covered is mouth quickly hoping Keaton did not hear him.

—

Keaton heard a familiar voice, or groan, as he almost reached climax. He got up, his bottom have still naked and leaking with precome to check through his door to see if he was just going crazy. As he looked out the door, he was fully exposed to the cool air that came through the door. He looked around and spotted Wesley, standing there as red as a tomato. Keaton smirked at that, pride running through him as he knew that he made Wesley like that. Keaton pranced up to Wesley, and pushed him up against the wall, pinning him tightly against it. “So, you like being a peeping tom eh?” Wesley just stammered over his words, attempting to get words out, but failed each time. Keaton’s smirked wider as his face got closer to his brothers. “Are you going to answer me?” Wesley opened his mouth to attempt to answer but before he could Keaton’s lips were pressed against his own, moulding them together perfectly.

Keaton pushed Wesley harder against the wall as he separated his legs to be in between Wesley’s. Through the intensity of the kiss he placed his hands on Wesley’s hips and raised them up higher, attempting to remove his shirt, Wesley just stood there like a brick wall. Keaton noticed Wesley wasn’t replying into the kiss so he took the liberty of biting Wesley’s lip. Wesley snapped back into reality as he felt the teeth graze his bottom lip. He was kissing Keaton, his brother. He pulled away briefly looking into Keatons eyes. “Keaton, you’re my brother, I can’t” Keaton ignored Wesleys protests and pushed into Wesley harder than before, taking Wes’ lips into a bruising kiss. Wesley felt the younger’s tongue swipe across his lip, and he lost all cares in the world he had, and replied to Keaton, opening his mouth. Keaton’s hands continued to lift Wesley’s shirt and this time, Wesley did reply. Wesley pushed Keaton back slightly to take off his own shirt. Pushing Keaton back onto the banister and ripping Keaton’s shirt off right after his. Keaton smiled at his actions and laced his fingers with Wesley’s and dragged him to his bedroom. The pornography was still playing and Keaton let go of Wesley to close the file, smiling thankful to whoever sent that link, getting him this far. Keaton walked over slowly to Wesley, slowly as he reached him he pushed Wesley on the bed, legs hanging over the edge. Keaton jumped on the bed, straddling Wesley as his hands rested on his belt buckle. He began to kiss down his chest and Wesley moved slowly up, laying across the bed. Wesley kept repeating in his head how wrong to the normal human eye this may be. He is kissing his brother, his brother is kissing him. Keaton smiled as he reached lower, just below his belly button but higher than his belt buckle. As Keaton bit the delicate skin that was Wesley’s, he heard him let out a long moan. Keaton was beaming at the affect he had on Wesley.

He gripped the belt tightly, undoing it too slowly for Wesley’s liking. “Fuck, just undo it already” Wesley hissed. Keaton chuckled at his eagerness, undoing Wesley’s belt quickly. The belt buckle was undone, do Keaton unzipped the elders pants and dragged his nails across his legs as he pulled down Wesley’s jeans and boxers. Keaton looked up at Wesley to see his cock sprung up, red and swollen, leaking. For the 500th time in the last 20 minutes Keaton smiled massively, loving the affect once again. Keaton slowly kissed back up Wesley’s thighs, slowly making his way up to Wesley’s hard on. Keaton smiled above the erection before taking it fully in his mouth, as he saw in the film. Taking every technique he saw in the film to use as he felt his brother begin to wither in pleasure, screaming in arousal as he watched Keaton’s head bob up and down his full length. As Keaton was sure Wesley was about to finish, he let go of Wesley’s cock with a loud pop, needing to fix his own problem. Keaton was always told to prepare for a girl, so to have lube in handy in his room, as well as condoms.

Keaton reached under his bed, leaving Wesley cold and alone. Keaton spotted the lube and condoms below and Wesley had a great view of Keaton’s firm ass. Keaton rose gripping the lube and condoms tightly. Wesley smiled slightly at the sight of his younger brother naked. Keaton slowly crawled up Wesley’s body, hips meeting hips as he leant down to his brother’s face, without a care in the world, taking his lips onto his own. While kissing the elder Keaton prepared his finger with lube, just as the people on the video did. Wesley’s hands went up to Keaton’s hair, tugging it roughly as his brothers fingers trailed down his toned stomach, passing his throbbing erection. Keaton kissed Wesley as hard as he could, attempting to take the elders mind off of Keaton’s probing finger. He heard Wesley whimpering as his finger moved in and out of him. His finger moved in and out repeatedly earning moans from Wesley, knowing he wanted more, without him needing to say a word a second finger was added. Wesley pulled his lips away from his brothers to let out a long loud stretched out moan. “Kee-ee-eat-onnn!” He smiled at the feeling he was giving the other brother, his current lover. As Wesley was withering beneath him, he took the liberty of added a third and final finger. Wesley raised his head to Keaton’s neck and bit and sucked on his collar bone, trying not to scream for the neighbors to be able to hear. A loud groan left Wesley’s mouth as his brothers fingers left him. Keaton left Wesley’s side as he lubricated his hard cock. Keaton slowly moved up Wesley’s body angling his dick at Wesley’s prepared entrance. He slowly entered his elder as he leant into Wesley’s lips, kissing him, attempting to take any pain he could have away, so he would feel the pleasure that was in store for him. Fully inside Wesley Keaton began to move. He moved in and out repeatedly both boys letting out moans as they collided together blissfully. Sounds of skin slapping and moans filled the room as sweat poured down their bodies. Wesley’s voice began to stutter as he came close to his end.

Keaton’s thrusts began to become sloppy as he became closer to his finish. Names were screamed as they came undone, letting everything out at once. Keaton left his brother as he went to Wesley’s right side, cuddling in as he let out a deep breath. The brothers looked at each other, not being able to believe of what just occurred. Not because of the complications of what happened, just because of the fact that something they have so long desired, came to be. They stared at each other without another word as they fell into a deep blissful sleep, something they both desperately needed.


End file.
